The thoughts of Sakura’s tears
by Kitkit52
Summary: He sees her broken heart being smashed by him and it kills him...It kills him to know he can't go back after he went this far. It kills him that he can't ever show her that he does love her back. SasuSaku


**Title:** The thoughts of Sakura's tears

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Sasuke /Sakura

**Rating: **T?

**Summary: **Not good at summaries.. Just read. Heh

**Anime: **Naruto_Sadly I do not own Naruto!_

* * *

_Lyrics to it- Tears don't fall by A bullet for my valentine_

_

* * *

---------------------_

_With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping_

_The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading_

_Would she hear me, if I called her name?_

_Would she hold me if she knew my shame?_

"Thank you.." He said again and watched her on the bench before leaving. Deep inside he didn't want to leave her..Deep inside he wanted her to be with him forever. He wanted her to hold him like she always did. Even though he never once hold her back or even looked like he cared, deep inside he loved it when she cried for him and worried about him all the time. She was the only person who was willing to show him what it means to knows when someone cares about him.

----------------

_There's always something different going wrong_

_The path I walk in the wrong direction_

_There's always someone fcking hanging on_

_Can anybody help me make things better?_

He walked away leaving her on the bench with the tears in her eyes. He did felt bad but it was his choice to leave, his path. Before leaving completely he looked back to his old home. With his farewells without saying a word he left with a smirk on his face. A smirk that hid his true feelings,sadness.

--------------

_Your tears don't fall they crash around me_

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall they crash around me_

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home_

Sasuke's mind is wondering off again. He can't sleep, he barely ate and every time he tried he hears her. He hears her crying for him not to leave. He feels the guilt within his own body. She will suffer because of him and he knows he'll suffer too but he knows that they both will become stronger.

--------------

_The moments died, I hear no screaming_

_The visions left inside me are slowly fading_

_Would she hear me, if I called her name?_

_Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?_

Sasuke sits in the dark room, he was in having those thoughts again. He's starting to want to forget them and live until his _dream _is completed but he couldn't help but to wonder about her again. Would she dare to come and look for him...? Would she ever...hold him again?

----------------

_There's always something different going wrong_

_The path I walk in the wrong direction_

_There's always someone fcking hanging on_

_Can anybody help me make things better?_

He heard a voice that came from outside. The laugh made him have a quick reaction so he quickly got up and ran to the window. He looked to see who it was.. He thought it was her, but it wasn't... it wasn't her. He sighed and sat down on the cold floor by the window.Why does he keep thinking about her? He kept asking himself with wonder.

------------------

_Your tears don't fall they crash around me_

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall they crash around me_

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home_

Visions of her crying for him ran through his head once more. He hated it but he had to deal with it. Her tears, her voice, her pink color hair, her beautiful eyes, her caring heart...everything about her he missed. He can hear her now saying "Sasuke-kun" every time she saw him. He loved it when she said his name.. Unlike the fan girls, that he dislikes, he loved it when she said it. He loved everything about her and he misses her.

-----------------

_This battered room I've seen before_

_The broken bones they heal no more, no more_

_With my last breath I'm choking,_

_Will this ever end? I'm hoping,_

_My world is over one more time.  
_

Remembering all the times he saved her from the enemy. He never really mind. He wouldn't know what to do if something horrible happen to her. He didn't care if he was hurt..He didn't care if he died in action.. He only wanted to protect her because she gave him a reason to protect and gave him a reason to keep going. She cured his wounds from inside and out.

----------------

_Would she hear me, if I called her name?_

_Will she hold me, if she knew my shame?_

Would he go back..? Would he see her again..? Would he ever feel her warm arms around his body again..? Would..she keep loving him even though he's not there? He wanted to know the answers but couldn't find them.

-------------------------

_There's always something different going wrong_

_The path I walk in the wrong direction_

_There's always someone fcking hanging on_

_Can anybody help me make things better?_

He chosen the wrong path and he knows that. He knows that she is out there crying over him..Missing him as much as he misses her. He hits his head trying to get these thoughts out..but they didn't go away. He's going to make the biggest mistake ever and he wouldn't ever have the chance to go back.

--------------

_Your tears don't fall they crash around me_

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall they crash around me_

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home_

Some years passed by and even though he's colder than ever.. His thoughts of her never left. He never once stop thinking about her. He can't go home now.. He can't leave.. His dream...his duty was never completed. No matter how much he wants to see her.. No matter how much he wants to say all the things he wanted to say before.. No matter how much he wanted to touch her.. He can't... he just can't...

----------------

_Your tears don't fall they crash around me_

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home_

"...Sakura.." just saying her name made his heart beat a little more and every time he would say it he sees her tears that stream down her cheeks once again.. He sees her broken heart being smashed by him and it kills him... It kills him to know he can't go back after he went this far. It kills him that he can't ever show her that he really does love her back.


End file.
